


Third Base

by shinysparks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Is Working It, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Weekend, Ichabod crack, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, ass crack, euphemisms abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: Cupid was a total asshole; of that, Abbie Mills was completely and utterly certain...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Ichabbie Weekend/Abbie Mills Is Working It! There might be a sequel later. :)

Cupid was a total asshole; of that, Abbie Mills was completely and utterly certain.

It had been bad enough that the arrows the little winged bastard had shot at them had been real and pointed and very, very sharp. It had been worse when Crane had been rear-ended by a stray arrow in an attempt to shield her from harm. But it had been altogether disastrous when Crane fell to the ground hard, crying out in pain as the magic-tainted arrow began to contaminate him, to lower his inhibitions.

Though she had yanked the arrow out swiftly, causing a loud "OW!" to erupt from Crane, the magic had already done its job. One look from him and Abbie knew. She had always known, of course, but had tried to put those feelings out of her head. They had a job to do, after all - a job that would very likely lead to their untimely deaths, if the prophecies were to be believed. Love was a complication for them. It was inconvenient. But it was there. And as he stared up at her from the ground, there was no way to hide what was there, and what had been there for some time: that Crane was utterly, madly in love with her.

"I wonder what would be happening right now if I'd also been hit with an arrow," Abbie said absent-mindedly, pressing Crane's handkerchief into the bleeding wound.  
"I believe the euphemism is 'rounding second base.'" Crane said, smiling almost drunkenly. "Although, I am fairly certain that you rolling me over, ripping my trousers and touching my bottom constitutes stealing third..."

Abbie rolled her eyes, trying hard to focus on his wound instead. It was quite deep, and was still bleeding terribly.

"I don't think I've had anyone stare so intently at my rear in over two hundred years." Ichabod said offhandedly. Abbie eyerolled, but otherwise ignored him.  
"I think you might need stitches, Crane," she told him. "Can you stand?"  
"I can do anything," he said with an uncharacteristic giggle, "for you."

Abbie sighed heavily, at his words, but said nothing. Carefully, she helped him to his feet, pausing with every pained wince he made. She then wrapped her arm around his midsection, steadying him and holding him close. They limped together, one foot after another, their legs rubbing together as they walked. After a few steps, though, she felt something hard press into the side of her leg. She groaned, and looked up at Ichabod, who was grinning from ear to ear. As she gazed up at him, he began to snicker:

"Apparently, there's a banana in my pocket, leftenant," He said with a wink.


End file.
